The Last Hunter
by Redemption4life
Summary: Having escaped the horrors of Yharnam, Gustav finds himself in an unfamiliar place. Soon he finds himself in a mercenary group led a man named Dagran. Wanting to see what awaits him, he decided to journey with them, hoping that he could redeem himself for the atrocities he had committed in the past. Miranda X OC
**ONE SHOT UPLOADED!**

 **Disclaimer: Last Story and Bloodborne aren't my properties last time I checked.**

Chapter 1: Redemption

He opened his eyes. Drops of water fell onto the supine man as he looked at what was above him. Nothing but darkness. What he trapped somewhere; No, he was stuck nor was he being moved in a container of some sort.

As he got himself up to look around his surroundings, the drops of water made what seemed to be an echo in where he was. Was he in a cavern?

* * *

"By the cosmic demons, Where am I?" asked the Good Hunter himself, as he looked around what presumed to be a dark damp cavern. Having been exposed to the nights of Yharnam for long period of time, his eyes were long accustomed to the dark as the cave looked as bright as noon in the outside world.

Having gone through the area of which he was lying in, the hunter concluded that he indeed was in a cavern of some sort though he had no idea of where and what this place was. Just as he searched through the area he was in, he had found a metal coffin conveniently placed just a few feet from where he woke up. It was almost as if it was placed there by someone.

As he opened the coffin, the Hunter found was a symbol of the Hunter's Mark. The paint was almost as if it was drawn in blood as well as glowing in the dark. The Hunter could not understand what was going on but knew that this was most likely the work from where he once came from.

As the symbol glowed in the dark, small gnarled hands came from the symbol, revealing tiny grotesque creatures to the hunter. He had known what they were: the Messengers, small hideous creatures that look as if they were dangerous but actually worshipped the hunters. When he first encountered them, the Hunter was repulsed by their looks but as his journey through the city of the damned, he had come to appreciate the purpose that they had.

As they expand out of the symbol, they slowly brought out what seemed to be the weapon of the Hunter's choice back when he was hunting beast in Yharnam: The Whirligig Saw as well as his firearm that he used, the Hunter's pistol. More items came out of the portal that the messengers as the hunter reclaimed what was his.

However, as he was organizing what was given to him, the hunter paid careful attention to the surroundings. While the cavern showed no indication of threats, having experienced the trap-ladden city of Yharnam, he expected something or someone to ambush him as it was in his second nature to do so. As precautious as he could be, he steadied his ears to listen closely for potential threats.

Soon, footsteps were heard in the distance. The hunter, hearing them, stopped what he was doing as he directed his attention towards what was coming towards him. From the darkness came what seemed to be several lizard-like creatures. They were holding weapons of various types: swords, daggers, and other objects that could be used as makeshift weapons.

Smiling to himself, the Hunter readied his weapon, closing the coffin in which signaled his whereabouts to the creatures. The creatures having heard of the closing of the coffin, immediately screeched and directed their attention towards him. With them following was a giant creature that hovered over the rest of the other creatures.

"Bloody hell, at least I won't have to be bored for alil' while." the Hunter replied with a smile as he readied himself for the incoming creatures that were charging towards him...

* * *

"Syrenne, do you hear that?" asked Dagran slashing one of the remaining Reptids in the area to death, "Is there someone around here?"

"Can't say I do, Dagran" replied Syrenne kicking the last Reptid into the ground before sending it to the afterlife, "Can we hurry up?! I'm starving!"

"Relax, Syrenne" assured Dagran as he turned to Syrenne, "Think of the money."

"I rather think of the beer you're buying." laughed Syrenne.

"Only you kill more than I do," replied Dagran.

"You're on!" exclaimed Syrenne as she quickly ran off to hunt down the other Reptids in which Dagran chased after her.

How boring… all of the small creatures were killed in a brutal manner while the giant was limping away. The Hunter sighed. Perhaps the beasts in Yharnam were much tougher than one would think. During his stay, he had fought monsters that were far dangerous than this giant creature. As the hunter was deep in thought, the giant creature limped away, hoping to escape the hunter from killing it

Looking around with no path to go, the Good Hunter decided to tail the giant. Perhaps it would lead to the outside of this cavern or possibly to its nest in which he would be able to slaughter more of its kind…

Regardless of the result, he started to follow the limping giant but not before bringing the metal coffin with him as he hoisted it onto his back. Carrying the container, he followed the giant creature, hoping that it will lead him somewhere better than this place.

"Syrenne, I think we're in a bit of trouble here," Dagran said, leaning back to back with her as they were surrounded by the Reptids.

"Damn it, where's Zael and Yorick?!" complained Syrenne with a frustrated look.

"Doesn't matter now" Dagran said as he readied himself for the incoming Reptids, "Come on let's finish them!"

With that, the two charged at the Reptids who started their attack as well.

* * *

"Yorick," said Zael, "I think that Dagran and Syrenne are in trouble."

"What makes you say that?" asked Yorick. They were standing here, waiting for the duo to return.

"I just had this strange feeling that they being surrounded by something." answered Zael, "Come on let's go!"

Sighing, Yorick ran to catch up with the already dashing Zael.

* * *

*Sigh*

The hunter had been tailing the creature for a while yet there is no signs of light anywhere. The giant creature struggled to increase its pace, fearing that the human behind was about to kill him. Having followed the giant for a long period of time, it started to annoy the hunter. Should he kill the beast and find another way out? Or should he continue following it in hopes of possible route out of the cavern?

Just as the hunter was deep in thought, the giant in a fearful attempt of escaping its possible death, crashed into the walls of the cavern, creating a hole of light coming out.

The Hunter shielded his eyes from the incoming light that came from the hole that was created by the giant beast. Seeing that there was light coming from this area, the Hunter carefully walked towards the hole of the wall, hoping for it to be a possible exit out of the caverns.

* * *

It's been a long day for Dagran. He was just surrounded by Reptids and would have been possibly be in a terrible situation if it wasn't for Zael and Yorick. But just as he was worrying about his injuries after their huge fight with the Reptid, a giant Reptid crashed into the wall.

" _Perhaps today isn't my lucky day."_ thought Dagran as he readied himself as well as his teammates. However he soon noticed that the giant was limping in fear of something and that it eventually fell to the ground dead.

Curious of what had happened, he and his team moved toward the corpse, only to see that there what seemed be a human who was dressed in a dark trench coat coming out of the hole that was created by the giant Reptid. The coat that the mysterious person was wearing was a style that he had never seen before, even among the nobles.

Suspicious of the person, the team readied themselves as they saw the person coming out of the hole.

However the person did not seem to paid any attention to them. He was only looking around the area, scanning as if he was looking for an exit.

Seeing that he was not hostile, Dagran relaxed and called towards the person.

* * *

The Hunter looked around the area as he followed the limping creature. The beast had smashed through the walls of the cavern, leading to a lighter area. Stepping into the light, the Hunter hoped for an exit. However as he scanned around the area, it seemed that there were no exits.

"Hey you over there!" shouted a voice in the distance.

Surprised by the voice, the hunter looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from.

It was a young man, almost the same age as himself, with a short black goatee. He was followed by three other people as they closed their distance toward him. One was a young man with slivered hair and a eyepatch. Another was a young man of similar age that was somewhat blonde, armed with a sword. And last was a woman who was wearing a headband as well as loose clothing, also armed with a sword of her own.

Noticing the blood on his mace that he was holding, "Did you killed that giant Reptid over there?" asked the goatee who seemed to be the leader, pointing at the giant corpse that lying on the ground next to the hole in the wall. The hunter nodded. The four looked at each other in surprise.

"Aye, this chap seems not that bad at all." The lady remarked, praising the hunter for his kill.

"May I ask, were you hired by Lord Arganan?" asked the same goatee. The hunter shook his head which led to a confused look on the four.

"Then could I ask what is your purpose here in the Reptid caves?" asked the goatee.

"I'm simply lost. I'm trying to find my way out." answered the Hunter politely, "Mind leading me the way out?"

"Sure, but could I ask what is your name?" asked the same person.

"My name is Gustav Blut, Hunter of hunters." the Hunter replied, earning a weird look from the eyepatch, "What is yours and your comrades?"

"My name is Dagran and this is my crew." replied the goatee, "Zael, Syrenne and Yurick" The three people all waved hellos except the eyepatch who was staring at Gustav with a suspicious look.

"So can I take it that you four are hunters?" asked Gustav.

"Hunters? No, we're merely mercenaries." answered Dagran, "We were here to clear out the Reptids in the cave."

"I see…" said Gustav as he learned more about his situation. There were two things that he learned from the goatee. One, they were not hunters, meaning that most likely he was no longer anywhere near Yharnam and second, apparently the creatures that he had killed were called 'Reptids'.

"Hey Gustav, I have a question?" asked Yurick in a Interrogating voice, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Yharnam." answered Gustav immediately as he noticed the suspicion in his voice.

"Yharnam… as in the empty ruins in the north?" asked Zael somewhat surprised. From what he remembered from the ruins, it seemed almost impossible for someone to have lived there as it barren of life as there was nothing remotely alive there. To be more precise, it was a snow graveyard there, only what seemed to be broken structures of some sort and snow that covered it.

"I suppose so." answered Gustav as he shrugged.

"Hey, I remembered that it used to be a city of some sort." Syrenne said turning to Dagran, "Mirania told me the other day about how it was corrupted or something, and that the people who were fighting the corruption were these guys called 'Hunters'."

"Well seeing that he is capable, how about we let him in the team?" asked Dagran as he listened to Syrenne's history lesson.

"What?"

"Why?!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Hey, I believe that meetings are made by fate and besides…" Dagran said as he walked over and kicked the corpse of the giant Reptid, "He did finish off this Reptid over here."

Zael and Syrenne were somewhat persuaded by the reason but Yurick was not convinced as he was suspicious of this strange newcomer.

"Well? What do you say, Gustav?" asked Dagran taking out his hand for a handshake, "Want to join? We could always use another sword in our mercenary group."

Looking at the hand, Gustav thought about it. He originally just wanted to leave them to their own matters but since they offered him to him their mercenary group, it seemed too good of a deal to reject. Besides they might help him learn about the current events that were happening outside of this cavern.

Reaching out his hand and taking Dagran's hand, he shook on it. "Thank you for the offer," said Gustav with a smile, "It'll be a pleasure to work with you and your group."

 **ONE SHOT DONE**


End file.
